Dancing on my Own
by SiriusBlacksCellMate
Summary: Fiction based on the song "Dancing on my own" Version done by Calum Scott. Full summary and warnings on the inside. Not a happy ending. Female unnamed OC Prompt: Put your music on shuffle and write the story you'd put with the song.


_This is an unnamed OC fic, but I'm not gonna stop you from imagining its you. (Helloooo vague descriptions ahead.) (OC)_ _has been dating/in love with Sam for a long time, but he is now soulless, and seemingly on a hunt for everyone but her. This is not a happy ending, please check the very BOTTOM of this work for any possible triggers, thank you. (Song is "Dancing on my own " by Calumn Scott.)_

* * *

 _Somebody said, you got a new friend._

You looked at Sam. But it wasn't Sam, was it? No, it wasn't.

This Sam... This Sam was cold, heartless and dead to you.

 _Does she love you better than I can?_

He tucked her hair back behind her ear, and she laughed at something he said.

 _There's a big black sky over my town,_

You sat there with your vodka, the ice tinkling against the sides of the glass as you watched the love of your life drag another helpless girl into his embrace.

 _I know where you're at, I bet she's around._

They stand and go to the dance floor, and you hold back the tears burning the backs of your eyes. He wants this, and you had no right to deny him.

 _Yeah know it's stupid, but I just gotta see it... For myself._

He runs his hands through her long black hair, and he hungrily kisses her like he used to kiss you. You bite your lower lip in agony, the memories coming back full force.

 _I'm in the corner, watching you kiss her, oh..._

His hands moved down to her ass, in the incredibly form fitting skirt she wore. She had her arms wrapped around his neck, and your hands tightened around your glass, shattering it an entirely real possibility.

 _I'm right over here, why can't you see me?_

You downed the rest of your drink, before checking your lipstick in your rarely used compact.

 _And I'm giving it my all, but I'm not the girl you're taking home!_

You move to the dance floor of the seedy club you had followed him to, joining the throng of people and closing your eyes, your body moving to the beat of the song, the song that fit too perfectly to the events tonight.

 _And I just keep dancing on my own.._

You felt hands grip your hips, and you turned around naively hoping it would be your Sam, wanting to take you away.

 _I just want to dance all night._

You saw nothing but a generic face. You pulled him in anyways, the three or four glasses of vodka in your system inhibiting your normal thought process.

 _I'm so messed up, I'm so out of line._

You pushed him away when he got to handsy, and he looked at you incredulously. You heard the muted sounds of him calling you a teasing who're, but you didn't care, walking away in your sky-high heels, you caught a glimpse of Sam again.

 _Stilletos and broken bottles, I'm spinning around in circles!_

He had the girl behind him, and a guy was swinging at him, a broken Smirnoff bottle in his hand, the jagged edges just barely missing his abdomen. The attacker was dragged off, and Sam turned, comforting the girl.

 _I'm in the corner, watching you kiss her, oh-oh-ohh._

You moved back to the bar, about to order another drink, when someone stands in the way, ordering for you.

 _And I'm right over here, why can't you see me?_

You look up and see two familiar candied green irises. You shake your head and ignore the glass of water the bartender slid over, ordering another vodka and searching for Sam yet again.

 _And I'm givin' it my all, but I'm not the girl you're takin home!_

You took the vodka and downed it in one, before walking away from Dean, joining the throng of people once again.

 _I keep dancing on my own._

You curated against a stranger, your mind blocking all sense of thought was wasn't purely primal. You needed this. You needed your head and heart to leave, if only for a little while.

 _So far away, but still so near, the lights come on, the music dies._

The lights do come on, the music dims a bit, giving everyone the chance to take a break that you'd much rather not. The two you didn't want to see were still at it, her hands gripping his rear, and he was pulling her hair, their kiss animalistic and heart-breaking.

 _But you don't see me standing here!_

You walk in their line of sight, just as Sam comes up for air.

You see something that resembles remorse, before he's grinning, his lips attaching himself to her neck, once again forgetting about you.

 _I just came to say goodbye._

You walked to the bar, ordering your sixth vodka within two hours. You blinked in confusion as you saw a drop of sadness fall into the drink, and you wipe your eyes, careful of the makeup you had painstakingly applied earlier.

 _I'm in the corner, watching you kiss her, oh..._

You adjust your dress, the tight black number that once upon a time set his heart ablaze. It reached mid-thigh, and the barest bit of cleavage showed, leaving a bit to the imagination.

 _I'm givin' it my all, but I'm not the girl you're taking home!_

You pick your spot, your arms lifting and your head down, your body swaying and the sounds of the club stuffy in your more than buzzed brain.

 _Said, I'm in the corner, watching you kiss her, oh no!_

You decided it was time to leave.

You walk out on slightly shaky legs, and you unlock the car with unsteady fingers.

 _I'm right over here, why can't you see me?_

You start the engine, the car purring at you as you pull away. You push in the CD that had popped out, and you kept it on repeat, singing along angrily to the song as tears blurred your vision.

 _"I'm giving it my all, but I'm not the girl you're taking home!"_

You weren't paying attention to how fast you were going.

You didn't care.

 _And I keep dancing on my own._

You saw a turn coming, and instead of slowing down, you sped up, continuing to drive straight. The thick oak trees surrounding the road seeming impenetrable.

 _So far away, yet still so near. The lights come up, the music dies..._

You hit the trees going 180 mph, but you aren't gone on impact.

You lay there for a few seconds, in a sweet, painless bliss, and your last thoughts were how funny it was that the CD was still playing...

 _But you don't see me, standing here!_

* * *

 _Triggers: Car crashes, suicide, drinking, possibly cheating, wh*'re slur_


End file.
